Whiskey Kitten
by Mungo'sLittleTeazer
Summary: One of the queens is pregnant and the kitten will certainly be a handfull. My first EVER fanfic so please keep that in mind. I still have to work on summaries. R&R Please.
1. Daddy

**A/N: This is my first ****EVER ****fan fiction, so please be gentle. Rated T just in case.**

**Disclaimer: I ****DO NOT ****own CATS. It belongs to T.S. Elliott, Andrew Lloyd Webber and RUG**

Rum Tum Tugger walked into his den to see his mate, Bombaurina, sitting on the edge of the makeshift bed. The scarlet queen had a very nervous look on her face. Tugger started to rub against her, purring seductively. She started to purr, but soon shook her head to snap herself out of it. Tugger frowned. He hated it when she rejected him. But he wasn't going down without a fight. Usually it was because of the time in the month, but something didn't seem right. He couldn't put his paw on what. Finally Bomba broke the silence.

"Tugger, I have something important to tell you," she hesitated. Tugger thought he should reply.

"Yes?" he purred again in his 'you know you want to' voice. Again she rejected him. He stayed persistent. "Tugger, please just listen" she begged.

"I can listen and pleasure you at the same time can't I?" He really wanted to have a night alone with her when he wasn't helping Munkustrap watch out for Macavity. Munk had been so busy after the attack at the last Jellicle Ball; he made almost every tom in the junkyard do at least three nights a week of patrol.

Bomba wished she could say yes but she simply needed his full attention on what she was saying. "No Tugger I need you to just listen to me for once. Remember what I tried to tell you last night when you were 'multitasking'?"

"Nope," the Maine Coon replied not really paying attention to what she was saying, but trying to get her to give in to him. "I told you that Demeter was having a party for her birthday tomorrow night and she wanted us to come", she told him, trying to make him stop. Bomba was starting to get annoyed. "RUM TUM TUGGER YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW OR I WILL SHOW MUNK THOSE PICTURES OF YOU IN THE TU-TU WHEN YOU WERE HIGH ON CATNIP!" Bombalurina shouted this with such great force that he froze where he was. "You wouldn't!" he said in a menacing voice.

"Just you try me fluffy boy", she replied with a serious tone, she wasn't kidding. Suddenly she looked as if she was about to cry. Tugger started to hug her to cheer her up then continued trying his luck. Suddenly Bomba said in a very desperate voice trying one last time to get his attention. "Tugger, I'm pregnant." He just froze and turned her to face him.

"What?" he asked unbelieving.

"I went to see Jenny this morning because I was feeling sick. She couldn't find a bug or anything so she gave me a pregnancy test. At first I didn't believe it either but she gave me a second one just to make sure." The queen was very serious. Tugger knew that she wasn't joking because of the desperation in her eyes for him to understand.

"So you mean you're gonna be a mother?" he asked trying to process the thought. He then swallowed anxiously before proceeding, " and dare I ask who the father is?"

This was when Bomba gave him a slight smile, "You're gonna be a Daddy!" The curious cat just looked at her in silence. She let him absorb everything and take his time doing so. After a long silence he finally spoke: " I'm gonna be a Daddy!" he said with an anxious smile on his face.

**A/N: OK so Bomba and tugger are gonna be parents. Won't that be a sight? Remember this is my first ever fanfic so please don't be too hard on me. Will not update if no one likes it. R&R please. Constructive criticism is appreciated!**

**-Mungo's Little Teazer**


	2. Catnip Dealer

Whiskey Kitten Chapter 2: But How?

**A/N: Hey guys. Thanks to the people who reviewed my first chapter****. I will try and update as much as possible if I have enough ideas. Tugger may seem a bit out of character for a while but remember he just found out that he has a kitten on the way. I live in Australia. To those who don't know what a boot of a car is, it's the trunk. **

**Disclaimer: Still don't own cats.**

The next morning, Tugger walked out of his den and, to his fan club's dismay, walked right past them. He needed some time alone just to think about a lot of things. Now that he was going to be a father he had to clean up his act. He may be a flirt, but when it came to things like this he would never leave Bomba to fend for herself.

He decided to sit in an old microwave he found. The Maine Coon had absolutely no idea how this had happened. Well he did know how but when did it happen?

Suddenly, there was a great cloud of smoke and glitter. Mistoffellees emerged coughing from the smoke.

"Hey sparkle butt" Tugger said as he greeted the tuxedo.

"Damn, I was supposed to end up in the old car boot!" Misto said to himself," Oh hey Tugger."

"Anything good happen to you lately?" Tugger asked, trying not to sound too desperate. Before Misto had arrived he tried thinking about how to take care of a kitten but he realised he needed some help.

"Nothing much, what about you?" the conjuring cat asked him.

"I'm gonna be a Dad!" Tugger spat out so quickly Mistoffelees almost couldn't understand.

Mistoffelees started laughing hysterically "hahahahaha... Wait what? You can't be serious!" he looked at Tugger. His expression said everything. " Holy sparkles you're not kidding are you?"

"Nope. Bombs told me last night. I can't believe this had to happen to me now? I mean why not when I'm more responsible? Munk should be the one who gets all the perfect kits that grow up happily ever after. With me the will probably grow up to be a catnip dealer or something." Tugger was definitely doubting himself.

"Come on Tugger, I bet you'll be a great Father. As long as you watch your behaviour until the kit is old enough to understand wrong from right, then he or she can make their own decisions." Misto was trying his best to encourage Tugger. The curious cat tried to look grateful for the tuxedo's encouragement.

Suddenly there was s a voice from below.

"Misto? Where are you?" it was his sister Victoria.

"I better get out of here before Vick sends out a search party."

At that the black tom ran down the pile of trash to his sister.

_So much for getting help from sparkle butt_ thought Tugger. _I think I'll go ask Jenny about this sort of thing._ He was desperate.

**So here's my next chapter. Sorry I took so long. I couldn't think of how to put it into words. Sorry if it didn't turn out as good as the first chapter. Hopefully I will do a better job with chapter three. R&R please.**

**-Mungo's Little Teazer**


	3. About a Week Ago

**A/N: So here's my next chapter. Tugger has just gone to Jennyanydots for advice. Hopefully she will know a little more about kittens than Misto does. I don't really know how to write cockney accents so bare with me and pretend the notorious duo has accents. I am still learning. I can however cope with their bad grammar.**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but the storyline.**

Jennyanydots was the tribes 'nurse' meaning she helped those who were sick or injured and took care of the kittens of the tribe.

_Surely Jenny will know about kittens_ thought Tugger to himself.

When Tugger reached Jenny's den, Mungojerrie was waiting outside. He looked quite nervous. "What's up Mungo?" asked the Maine Coon.

"Well, me an' Teazer was out theivin' when we find out the next door neighbour go' a Pollicle. An' guess who forgot to shu' the ga'e this mornin'?" The tabby was practically yelling by now.

"So what happened to Rumples in there?"

"Well, there was a sudden strong scent of Pollicle breath, an' before I knew it, the brute had Teazer cornered. I tried to jump in and save her but i' was too la'e. She go' a huge bite mark on 'er leg, an' a giant claw mark down 'er back. I 'ad to carry 'er back 'ere to Mum. Those Bull Mastiffs are damn vicious " Mungojerrie sounded very stressed. And he was. Little did most cats know but Mungojerrie was very protective over his little sister. Ever since they met Macavity, Jerrie had made sure Rumpleteazer never got into fights. If she ever got in trouble with Macavity, he would take the blame... and the punishment.

"I hope she's all right kiddo." Tugger said and he meant it. He and Munkustrap would never forgive their brother for what he did to the notorious duo. Rumpleteazer was only a few months old when they were kitnapped.

Suddenly, there was a wail of pain from inside the den. Mungojerrie winced. He hated not being able to help his sister.

Then Jenny came out. "You can come see her now. She should be fine in about two weeks she just needs rest and I will help with the bandages."

"Thanks Mum. Could we stay with you an' Dad tonight? I just don't want Teazer to be too far away if she needs help urgently. You know her, she gets pretty restless in her sleep and Heaviside knows what she'll do to herself."

"Of course you can sweetheart. You know we'll never get rid of your room." Jenny said kindly to her only son.

Jenny then noticed Tugger standing outside. "Oh, come in my dear. I know why you are here. Whatever you need to ask I'm willing to answer."

"Well, How long 'till the kit arrives?" asked Tugger not really knowing where to start.

"Well Bomba is about a week pregnant now, and the pregnancy lasts for about nine weeks, meaning in about two months time she will be due."

"Ok, so it happened about a week ago? Oh, and how can I help Bomba?" Tugger asked. He was acting a lot like his brother

Jenny replied " Yes, she would have conceived the kit about a week ago, and to help her, first you should make sure she has a good diet and let your owners know somehow about this so they expect it. You both live with the same family right?"

Tugger simply replied "yes we do."

"Oh, and one more thing, Bomba may get very moody, strange cravings and morning sickness. When she gets closer to the due date, she will be very tired and won't be able to leave the den too much, so do take good care of her." Jenny said encouragingly.

"Of course I will Jenny, don't you worry. Thanks a lot for the advice." Tugger said very grateful.

"Any time my dear." Jenny said in a motherly tone.

Just as Rum Tum Tugger walked out of the den he spotted Bomba. She was with her sister, Demeter and Cassandra, Exotica, Jellylorum and Munkustrap. Tugger headed towards the group.

"There's my big Daddy cat" said Bomba, noticing Tugger Heading their way.

"So how'd you take the news?" Munkustrap asked his brother.

"I'd say ok." Replied the Maine Coon.

"Well, Dad's going to be excited to get a grandchild." Said the grey Tabby

"I guess that's true." Tugger was wondering how Old Deuteronomy was going to take the news.

**A/N: So there's chapter three for you. I guess I got a little carried away with the Mungo & Teazer thing in the middle, but this has given me an idea for future chapters so I will just leave it. I don't know too much about cat pregnancies so I based it off humans a bit. Hopefully this will add to the humor though. R&R please and thanks to all that review.**

**-Mungo's Little Teazer**


	4. New Collar

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated for a few days. Wasn't in the writing mood if you know what I mean. So here's the next chappie.**

**Disclaimer: No, sadly I still do not own CATS.**

Bombalurina was in her den getting ready for her sister's birthday party that night. There was going to be dancing and lots of food.

Tugger walked in and grabbed a comb he found in the junk one day. He started to aimlessly comb his mane. "So what did we get Demeter?" he asked trying to make conversation.

"A nice new collar I found. I figured you had a lot on your plate at the moment so I said it was from both of us," replied Bomba

"Thanks so much, babe," said the curious cat.

"Anything for my big daddy cat, even if the gift is for my sister," said the scarlet queen.

Bombalurina and Rum Tum Tugger went to the centre of the junkyard to see it decorated with colourful lights. Demeter spotted them and ran towards them.

"Hey guys, didn't Munk do a great job with the decorations?"

"Yeah he did, happy birthday Deme!" said Bomba

"Yeah happy birthday," said Tugger, "We got you a present." He handed her the collar which he had put in colourful box that he found in his human's house.

Just as Demeter was opening her gift, Munkustrap came up to them.

"Hey bro, nice decorations," said Tugger.

Munkustrap thanked his brother and turned to his mate.

"Oh, look at the beautiful collar Bomba and Tugger got me!" Demeter boasted about her gift.

The collar was emerald green ribbon with small rhinestones on it.

The four cats then went on to greet the rest of their friends.

Demeter received many gifts such as an engraved food bowl from Munkustrap (who engraved her name on the side with his claws), the collar from Bomba and Tugger, a pair of knitted leg warmers from Jenny and her students (the mice), a mouse toy from Jellylorum, an argentine joint from Mungojerrie, a human ring with a pearl on it from Rumpleteazer and despite being evil, Macavity sent her a card to say happy birthday, because let's face it, he still kinda likes her.

Misto put on some music and every one danced and had a good time.

After the party, Bomba and Tugger went back to their den. They both got ready for bed and then started to talk about some important things, such as the kitten.

"Hey Tugger, so what do you think we should call the kit?" Bombalurina asked her mate.

"I dunno babe, I'm just trying to figure out how this happened, I mean we haven't had a night alone for a while to, well you know. Jenny said it happened about a week ago. What were we doing a week ago?" asked the Maine Coon

"I can't remember." Said Bomba, now deep in thought.

"Well, I guess we can think about it tomorrow."

"Yeah, I guess so. Good night my big Daddy cat" said Bomba.

"Night, babe" said Tugger

**A/N: Ok, is it just me or is this one was a little short? Anyway, thanks to all who reviewed my last chapter. I hope you like this one. The kit will be coming soon. I just had to put it off a little longer so I can put my finishing touches on it. R&R please, love it when you do. **

**-Mungo's Little Teazer**


	5. Pillow Case

**A/N: Hey guys. Sorry I've been a while. School just started so I'm trying to get organised with that. Just so you know where we are in the story. Last chapter was Demeter's birthday party, the night after Tugger found out that he was going to be a Dad. We've gone ahead about seven weeks, and if you have a good enough...**

**Grizabella: "Memoryyyyyyyyyyyyyy"**

**Thank you, so if you have a good enough memory and maths skills then you will be able to figure out that the kitten should be due in about a week. **

**Disclaimer: Seriously? You still think I own CATS? Obviously you haven't been listening. Well I don't so get over it, I know I still have to.**

**Enough of me yabbering, ON WITH THE STORY!**

Bombalurina's eyes snapped open. She scrambled out of bed to the bathroom.

"Morning, Love." Tugger said groggily.

Bomba, once again had morning sickness. It had become a routine: wake up, rush to the bathroom, stay in there for about 20 minutes, get random cravings for breakfast.

After her 20 minutes in the bathroom, Bomba came out, still looking slightly greenish.

"What would you like today, Babe?" asked the tom sitting on the bed.

"Jelly" Replied the scarlet queen.

"You want to eat Jellylorum for breakfast?" Tugger asked in a panicked tone.

"No you idiot, I mean that wobbly stuff that the humans had after dinner last night. Oh, and can you get me some whipped cream too? I really need something unhealthy for once." She said added.

"Sure thing, Babe. Good thing you haven't been getting too many cravings like this. You might not be as slim as you are now. Well I guess as slim as a pregnant queen can get." Tugger said confusing himself a little.

"Thanks Honey. I think" Bomba said, confused, a little, herself.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. Hey aren't some of the queens coming over later?"

"Oh yeah, we're having a kitten shower. You're welcome to come if you like."

"I think I'll pass on that one Bombs. Not really a Daddy thing."

"That is true. Oh well, see you when you get back my big Daddy cat."

"Bye, love." And at that the curious cat departed to his human's house. On the way he met Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer. They had, what looked like, two pillow cases in each hand.

"Well, if it isn't my favourite duo. Hey Jerrie, Pearls. Are you two up to something?" asked Tugger with sarcasm.

"Don' tell Munk!" they said in unison.

"Don't worry guys I won't. Hey do you two think you could get some jelly and a can of whipped cream?" Tugger asked, "you know 'cause the kits due soon I don't want to be away from Bomba for too long."

"Sure fing!" They said in unison again.

"Jinx, no undercover no nofin, you owe me a milk!" said Teazer extremely fast.

"Damnit!" replied her brother.

Suddenly, Demeter came running up to Tugger faster than Macavity can disappear.

"Tugger the Kitten's coming." Suddenly the curious cat went into panicking-first dad mode.

"Holy sparkles the kittens coming. I'm gonna be a dad. I'm gonna be a dad." Tugger just kept repeating the same sentence over and over again.

Out of the blue, Mungojerrie grabbed Tugger and stuffed him in the pillow case in his hand.

"To Mum's den!" he said in a super hero kind of way

"To Mum's den!" repeated Rumpleteazer.

They both rushed to Jenny's den but Rumpleteazer went ahead and stood infront of Mungojerrie, still carrying Tugger.

"Wha'?" he asked annoyed.

"Io 'ave ta go check if 'e's allowed in ye'" She said in a matter of fact way.

"Oh foine, bu' 'urry up will ya" He replied.

Jerrie tipped Tugger out of the sack.

"Thanks tom. What know?" Tugger said.

"Oi guess we wai'" replied the tabby next to him.

======================== Several hours of painful labour and waiting later==================

"It's a queen!" shouted Jennyandots from inside the den.

Jellylorum poked her head out of the makeshift door.

"You can come in now." She said to Tugger.

He and Jerrie went inside. Rumpleteazer, Jennyanydots, Jellylorum and Demeter were all standing around to be. They stood aside to reveal Bombalurina lying there with a small ball of cloth in her arms.

"Wanna come meet your daughter?" she asked

"Uh sure" was all that Tugger could manage to get out.

He went over and got into bed beside his mate. He unwrapped some of the cloth to reveal a small kitten. Her face was brown with small black stripes on the sides. Her head fur was a lot like Tugger's, it stuck out in all directions and had a small curl in the front. Her fur was mostly jet black with bright red calico stripes. She had Bombalurina's greeny-blue eyes and slightly longer fur around her shoulders, which made her look as if she had a small mane. But of course it couldn't compare to her father's giant fur ball.

After about an hour, Jenny shoed Tugger out of the den, so Bomba could get some sleep. he and his mate were trying to think of a name for their new born kitten. Tugger gazed around the junkyard, looking for some inspiration. His gaze fell upon an empty bottle. It looked vaguely familiar to him so he went to investigate. He read the label.

_Mick's True Irish Whiskey_

That also seemed familiar. He thought back to his daughter and when his mate had conceived her. That was when it hit him.

======================_Flashback_=================================================

"Hey Bombs, you want to have a good time tonight? Me and the boys just found a bottle of whiskey near the old tyre. You should come have a good time." Tugger had already had a lot to drink.

"What the fell? Why not?" was Bomba's reply. So they had a good time. A very good time.

=====================_End Flashback_================================================

That was it! The perfect name.

"Whiskey" Tugger said to himself, "Whiskey Tugger"

**So here's my next chapter. If you're wondering about the pattern, look at Pouncival's patterning from the video. Her calico stripes are very similar to his but they are different colours.**

**HOLY SPARKLES A CYCLONE IS HEADED FOR MY TOWN! **

**OK I'm freaking out a little but they say it's gonna be category 4 or 5 so I have a right to freak out. Therefore I may not update for a while. Okay gotta go. R&R please. You guys rock!**

**-MLT**


	6. Pretty Name

**A/N: Ok if you're reading this then I'm still alive and the power came back on. Anyway I hope you liked the last chapter and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Ok if you're wondering why Tugger said 'Whiskey Tugger' at the end of the last chapter; I'm making the 'Tugger' like a last name sort of thing. I just needed it so I would fit into something I'm planning for when she's a bit older. Ok so I hope you enjoy the chapter! Oh and virtual cookies for whoever can spot the **_**Cat in the Hat **_**quote.**

**Disclaimer: Ok whatever, if you still don't believe me then too bad. I DON'T OWN CATS! Hopefully that got it across to you guys. If not I don't know what will. I don't own The Cat in the Hat either. :P**

The next morning Rum Tum Tugger woke up in his den. He couldn't remember what had happened the night before and he had a splitting headache. He realised that Bomba wasn't in bed next to him when he awoke, so he figured that it was late in the morning.

When he left the den to see what everybody was doing, he saw his brother, Munkustrap.

"Hey Tugger, you're up early. I thought you'd sleep in." He said in a surprised tone.

"What do you mean?" Tugger asked, confused

"Don't you remember last night?" Munk asked

"No, what happened?" Tugger was getting a little impatient.

"Well, for one thing you have a daughter" said Munkustrap, "and you drank a lot last night to celebrate."

It all came back to the Maine Coon. He had figured out what to name the Kitten and gone to celebrate with the rest of the toms.

"That would explain the headache." Said Tugger, "I have to lay off the drinks for a while; otherwise I might have to start my own tribe."

Munk gave him a confused look.

"Remember about a couple of months ago when we found the Whiskey bottle?" asked Tugger trying to jog his brother's memory

"Oh" was his reply.

"That reminds me, I gotta go see Bomba, I figured out what to name the kitten." Tugger said to his brother.

"I'll come around later to see my new niece" said Munkustrap.

"Ok, see you later" Said Tugger as he left.

In Jenny's den Bomba awoke once again to her daughter's mewling. She was just about to get up, but the kitten suddenly stopped. She looked up just in case something had happened but saw the kitten's father nursing her in his arms.

"Morning, Love" he said, "How'd you go last night?"

"Well, I hardly got any sleep because of Little Miss No Name. I guess we have to get used to that." The scarlet queen replied.

Tugger, still holding his daughter, went over to the bed and carefully lay down next to his mate. The tiny queen had opened her eyes quite early, which was very unusual for a premature kitten. She gazed into her father's deep brown eyes and he stared into her greenish-blue ones. She had inherited her crystal eyes from her mother who also stared into the miniature versions of her own eyes.

Bombalurina broke the peaceful silence, "So have you thought of a name for this precious little queen?"

"Yeah" said Tugger "Have you figured out how she came about?"

"Well I thought you knew, but when a mummy cat and a daddy cat love each other very much"

"No not that! I know about that!" Tugger cut her off, "I mean have you figured out when?"

"Come to think of it, no I haven't actually" said Bomba thoughtfully.

"Well, I think we should call her Whiskey" Said Tugger suggestively

"Oh yeah, the whiskey bottle, that's right. I think it suit's her. I like it." Agreed the kitten's mother.

Suddenly, Jenny walked into the room.

"Oh hello Tugger, I didn't expect to see you here" she said in a pleasantly surprised tone, "and how is the little one?" She asked Bomba

"She seems to be ok" said Bomba.

"Well that's good. Does she have a name yet?" asked the Gumby cat curiously.

"Yes, her name is Whiskey. It isn't official yet though, we have to go see Dad about that so he can accept her into the tribe. I hope he takes the news well." Said the Maine Coon.

"I'm sure he'll take the news well, dear. Knowing Old Deuteronomy he will be very excited to have his first grandkit" said Jenny encouragingly.

"I guess so" said Tugger.

After about an hour, Munkustrap and Demeter stopped by to meet their niece.

"I think Whiskey would be a good name for her, it sounds sweet, but also cheeky, which she seems to be." Said Demeter, who was now sitting on the bed next to her sister with her daughter in her arms.

Munkustrap and Tugger were sitting on the spare bed and talking about the acceptance ceremony.

"Ok so we'll have the ceremony at the Jellicle ball in a couple of days." Explained Munkustrap, "When Dad arrives we will have a small performance to entertain him like last year, then we will have the ball part, then Exotica and Admetus will mate." Continued the grey tabby.

"Sounds good so far." Said Tugger

"After the mating ritual and the rest of the ball, we will have the acceptance ceremony. I will announce the kitten and then you must bring her forward to Dad. He will ask a few questions such as who the mother is and her date of birth. He will then decide if the name is suitable and if so he will bless her and make her a Jellicle. That should be about it." Finished Munkustrap.

"Ok, cool." Said the Maine Coon.

"Well, Dem and I better go. We have to help set up for the ball. You don't have to this year, because of the kitten, but you can if you want." Said Munk

"Ok bro, I might see you later then." Tugger said as his brother left.

"Bye Dem" Bomba said as her sister left with Munk.

Whiskey was lying in her crib beside her mother's bed, fast asleep. Bomba lay in her bed peacefully.

"Why don't you get some rest? I'll go get something to eat." Offered Tugger.

"Thanks, Babe. I'll see you later."

Tugger kissed his mate gently, and then kissed his daughter's forehead before leaving.

While Tugger was out, some of the other cats dropped in. Cassandra and Exotica came and brought two small jewels, one for the mother and one for the kit. Jellylorum came with Etcetera, Tumblebrutus and Pouncival. Etcetera was a few months older than Whiskey, Pouncival was a year older than his sister and Tumble was two years older than his brother.

"Have you picked a name yet Miss Bomba?" Tumblebrutus asked innocently.

"Whiskey" Bomba replied with a smile.

"That's a pretty name." Said Pouncival

"I think so too" said Tugger who was now standing in the doorway, holding two mice.

Etcetera let out a quiet little squeal. "Hi Cettie, Hey guys"

"Hello Mr. Tugger" the young toms said in unison. Tugger was wondering why they were being so formal. Then he noticed Jellylorum sitting on the bed next to Bomba and realised that they didn't want to sound rude in front of their mother.

Tugger went over to Bomba and gave her one of the mice. She thanked him and he went over to the crib where his daughter had just woken up.

"Hey sweetie, Daddy brought you a nice mouse." He gave her the small animal then scooped her up in his arms. After she had finished eating, Tugger went and sat on the spare bed. Pouncival seemed to be watching him and the kitten.

"Would you like to hold her?" he asked the young tom.

"Can I Mum, please?" he pleaded to Jellylorum

"As long as Tugger helps you." She replied with a smile.

"Oh, thank you Mum." He said and ran over to the bed where Tugger was sitting.

He climbed onto the bed and sat beside the older tom. Tugger showed him how to hold his arms so he would support the kitten properly. Then the Maine Coon gently placed the tiny queen into Pouncival's arms. Pounce sat very still and looked at the young queen in his arms.

"She has calico stripe like mine." He said observantly.

"So she does" said Tugger.

"Oh, it's time for you three to go to Alonzo's den so he can look after you while I help to set up for the ball"

Tugger carefully took his daughter from Pouncival. The young tom thanked him and quickly ran after his mother and siblings.

"I think he likes her." Said Bomba

"I think they will be good friends" said Tugger.

**A/N: So Pouncival likes Whiskey. Sounds cute. Did you find the quote? Review me and you might get a virtual cookie! R&R please!**

**-MLT**


	7. Scorched

**A/N: Hey I'm so sorry that I haven't updated in AGES! School and stuff y'know. Well here you go. BTW I have decided to make Misto and Vicky Macavity's Kittens (therefore Whiskey's cousins).**

**Disclaimer: OK, whatever. Think what you want. I know I don't own CATS. So you can't sue me because I said it's not mine. I own NOTHING. I do own Whiskey and the storyline though. **

Bomba woke up in the infirmary. Her daughter was quiet for a change. She got up to check on her, but she was not in her crib. She started to panic slightly and went to go find Jenny. To the scarlet queen's relief, her daughter was lying calmly on a set of bathroom scales getting her weight tested.

Bomba sighed with relief.

Jenny saw her standing in the doorway, and read her expression

"Oh you're up. Sorry if I worried you. You just looked peaceful. You needed some rest." She said in an apologetic way.

"It's ok Jenny. I understand. As long as she's ok. I must be getting those maternal instincts." Said Bomba.

"I guess you are dear. That is a good thing though, it means that you love her." Said the older queen.

"That's good, because I do love my precious little queen." Said the scarlet queen.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in dear" said Jenny

It was Tugger. He had once again come to see his mate and daughter.

"Hello my lovely queens, and how are we all today?" he asked cheerfully.

"Alright. What's got you so happy?" asked Jenny.

"Well, my two favourite queens have been in here for two days yes?" he asked

"Yes they have. That means they get to come home tonight. But they have to stay until dusk. Just the procedure." said Jenny.

"Exactly, I'm going to have a surprise for you two when you get home." said the tom with a smirk.

"Oh really now?" asked Bomba sarcastically.

"Yes, really." said Tugger

Suddenly, the door burst open. It was Munkustrap.

"Sorry to interrupt but Jenny, you have to come quickly. Mistoffelees has been practicing his magic again and Victoria got a little too close. I think you should come too Tugger. I think you could help calm Misto down." He said, keeping as calm as possible.

Tugger quickly rushed with Jenny and his brother to the clearing. Victoria was lying there clutching her tail. Tugger could see that it was burned very badly. He then spotted his nephew, who was pacing about mumbling to himself.

As the curious cat got closer he could hear the tuxedo tom saying things like "It was all my fault, she could have died". He was beating himself up pretty badly.

"Hey Misto, are you ok?" Tugger asked gently.

The younger tom's head shot up. His face had the expression of someone who had just witnessed a car crash.

"Come here man. You gotta calm down. Your sister's gonna be fine." Tugger said trying to comfort him.

"I could have hit her somewhere fatal. I could have killed her. She could lose her tail because of me. I'm so stupid. I don't see why I'm the one with the powers if I can't control them."

"Woah stop scaring yourself. She's gonna be fine. You just have to practice a little more and you'll master your powers in no time."

"You really think so? What if I turn out like dad? Is this where it starts? An accident? Then it starts getting worse until I become evil?" Asked the scared tom.

"That's never going to happen Misto! You will never become evil!" his uncle was almost yelling at him by now.

Munkustrap came over to talk to them.

"Victoria is going to be fine. In a couple of months you won't even be able to tell anything happened to her tail." He said to his nephew.

"Hey I know an idea that might cheer you up!" said Tugger.

"What might that be?" asked his brother cautiously

"Meet his new little cousin of course." He replied.

"Ok. I guess I could come meet her." He said brightening up a little.

When they got to the den, the two toms knocked on the door. They opened it slowly and went into the room. Bomba was sitting on the bed with her daughter in her arms.

"Hey Babe." said Tugger as he sat down next to her, "Misto cam to see you two."

"That was nice of him. Hey Misto, come meet your new cousin."

"Hey there little one" the tuxedo tom cooed.

He conjured up a small catnip mouse and gave it to her. She seemed to laugh at the sparkles that formed around it when it appeared.

"You like the sparkles do you?" asked her father.

Whiskey and Mistoffelees' eyes locked on each other. The small greenish-blue crystals gazed deep into the icy blue orbs.

After about a minute they both blinked again.

"I sense great things will come from this kit" said Misto thoughtfully.

"Please don't tell me that she has powers like you. Sorry dude, but it's enough work trying to calm you down after a mistake." Said his uncle

"Not those sort of great things. I can't quite put my paw on it. But think she will do something heroic or something like that." suggested Misto.

"Oh that's ok then."

Jenny then entered the room.

"Hello Misto dear, you can come and see your sister if you'd like." She said in a motherly tone, "and as for you three, you are free to go back to your den. Give me a yell if you need anything." she said.

"Thanks Jenny" said Tugger.

With that, he picked up his mate, bridal style, with their daughter still in her arms and carried them to their den.

When they arrived, there was a small banner hanging from the ceiling. On it were the words 'Welcum Home'. On the table was a small dinner for three and in the bedroom was a small cot.

"Oh Tugger it's beautiful!" exclaimed Bomba.

"I got Jerrie and Teazer to get some nice food for the three of use and the kittens made the banner for me. Maybe they should pay a bit more attention to Jenny's spelling classes." He chuckled, "Oh and I built the cot out of some stuff I found.

"Thank you so much, Babe" said Bomba

"Only the best for my two favourite queens"

And with that they had a really good dinner and enjoyed a good night's sleep in their own beds.

**A/N: Sorry about the random ending. I couldn't really think of what to do for that. Again sorry for not updating. Hopefully chapter 8 will be up a little sooner. Thanks to everyone who reviews my stories. **

**And now the moment that you've all been waiting for, who will get the cookies? Drum roll please.**

**Mungojerrie: *making drum sounds on paint can***

**Me: Thank you**

**And the cookies go to:**

loveydovey14

x-Stage-STARR-x

And a cookie also to JellicleJuggalo who was fist to review my other story _Snow White Deception_

*Hands out cookies*

Mungojerrie: Wha' 'bout me?

Me: Ok fine but you have to share it with your sister.

Jerrie: Oka-ay

Demeter: MACAVITY!

**And on that note PEACE OUT!**

**-Mungo's Little Teazer**


	8. In Her Eyes

**A/N: Wazzup? How is everybody today? I'm pretty good. I'm on a mission to get up at least one new chapter up for both my stories. So if I update this as soon as I finish it, I should complete that challenge. You see, I have already updated my other story. **(Psst, you should read Snow White Deception). **Ok so here is the latest instalment of Whiskey Kitten. **

**Disclaimer: Do I really have to tell you every chapter? Just see earlier chapters for the disclaimer ok. By the way I do own CATS (unless you don't count on DVD).**

It was the night of the ball and Old Deuteronomy was due to arrive in a matter of minutes. At the moment Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were doing a double cartwheel across the clearing. As the other cats crowded around them, they ran up to the old TSE 1 and Munkustrap and Alonzo threw them their loot bags.

Suddenly, the music slowed. Mistoffelees crawled along the ground sensing someone was coming.

"Old Deuteronomy?" he said as he looked to the mystic twins for confirmation

"I believe it is Old Deuteronomy" they sang in unison.

"Well of all things, can it be? Really? Yes, no, ho hi oh, my eye. My mind may be wandering, but I confess. I believe it is Old Deuteronomy." The tribe sang in unison.

Munkustrap started to sing his part of the song. As he finished, Tugger appeared from the corner of the junkyard, and sang his part. When they had finished, the rest of the tribe joined in again. As the old leader entered the clearing, he embraced all of the kittens and adults in a large group hug. He got to face Tugger and he bowed to the great leader, who was also his father, who he respected and loved.

Old Deuteronomy finally came to a stop at the tyre and sat down.

"My legs may be tottery, I must go slow and be careful of Old Deuteronomy." He sang.

After the Awful Battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles, the dancing part of the ball was held, during which different cats took turns at taking care of Whiskey while others danced their parts. At one point, Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were looking after her.

"Say, Teazah, she's pre'y cu'e. Oi remember when you was this big." He said fondly.

"Really, was _oi_ this cu'e?" She asked

"Nah. You were and ugly lil' fing." He teased

"The funny fing is, ya jus' insulted yaself. Oi look almost exactly loike ya." She said giggling.

"Shhhhh" he said "Sorry, force of habi'"

Bomba came up to them to take care of her daughter.

"Thanks guys" she said

"No problem" the pair said in unison.

The music slowed once again and the only pair left standing were Admetus and Exotica. They did the mating dance and eventually laid down with the rest of the tribe, including Whiskey who was passed between her parents as they twisted and rolled into place, being careful not to squash their daughter.

After everyone had finished dancing, Munkustrap stood up to announce the acceptance ceremony.

"Old Deuteronomy, as the protector of the tribe, may I present to you the newest kitten of the Jellicle Tribe" he announced formally.

"Who is this knew kitten?" the leader asked in a fatherly tone

" Whiskey, daughter of Rum Tum Tugger and Bombalurina." Munkustrap said

"Please bring her forward" Old Deuteronomy said.

Tugger held his daughter in his arms and presented her to his father. He gave her to the leader.

"You say her name is Whiskey. Why have you chosen this name?" he asked

A sudden look of nervousness cam to Tugger's face.

Munkustrap cut in "For practical reasons"

_That's right, it's either practical reasons or personal traits _Tugger thought in relief.

"By the power invested in me, by the mystical divinity of unashamed felinity, I give you my blessing and now pronounce you a Jellicle Cat" said the old leader with a tone of authority, but also gently.

After the ball had finished completely and Gus the theatre cat had gone up to the Heaviside Layer, everyone went back to their dens or human homes.

Tugger took Whiskey to see Old Deuteronomy so he could meet her as a grandfather and not as a leader.

He knocked on the door and walked in.

"Why, hello my son. How are you?" his father asked

"Great Dad. I thought you might like to meet Whiskey as your granddaughter as well as a member of the tribe so I brought her with me" he said.

"That was very thoughtful of you. Your thoughts were correct. I would love to meet her."

"Whiskey, say hello to Grandpa"

Whiskey snuggled into her grandfather's fur and gazed into his eyes.

"Her eyes" Old Deuteronomy said thoughtfully

"What about them?" Tugger asked, curious as always.

"She seems quite intelligent. I think she is trying to communicate feelings to us her eyes as she cannot speak yet."

"Well, she did open her eyes almost straight away when she was born." Said Tugger

"Hm. That is very interesting. She does not have any magic that I can sense." The old cat said observantly.

The old cat played with his granddaughter for a while and told her stories which she seemed to focus on. She laughed when he tickled her on the belly.

He also talked to Tugger while he was playing with her. He asked how Bomba was and how long ago she was born. Tugger answered all the questions gladly. Deuteronomy was happy to have another grandkit and knew that this would help Tugger learn to be more responsible. He could tell that Tugger loved his daughter and would do anything to protect her.

When they finally left the old leader's den, he sat in deep thought, wondering about why Whiskey was able to communicate through her eyes and have no element of magic in her that he was able to sense. He had only ever had this happen once before. It was with his son, Macavity. But with Macavity he could sense magic. This was very confusing for the old cat. He had to figure this out so he could be sure nothing bad would happen. For last time it happened, he couldn't be so sure.

**A/N: So here's the next chapter. I have completed my mission and uploaded a new chapter to both of my stories! I have no idea how that got to where it did. I realised I made Whiskey gaze into everybody's eyes and that just came into my head. Sorry it ended so abruptly. I felt like I was rambling on about nothing. Anyway if you think this could go somewhere please tell me. And remember I LOVE IT when you review, whether you're saying you like it or giving me constructive criticism. Remember to turn off your lights for Earth Hour! Or Macavity might just turn them off for you.**

**Macavity: I will put two wires together and burn out the whole power box. I will do it.**

**Me: O-kay that was a little unexpected. Anyway hit the review button or I'll send Mac after you.**

**Demeter: Macavity!**

**PEACE OUT!**

**Mungo's Little Teazer!**


	9. Bored

**A/N: Hey guys! How are all my fellow beings today? Well, I think it's time for a new chappie. So here it is. Oh and by the way when I say years at all in the story (unless I'm talking about a human) it is always cat years. The way I see it, the Jellicles age weirdly. You'll see. Anyway we've fast forwarded about 12 years (remember my years rule) so Whiskey is about 12.**

**Disclaimer: see earlier chapters.**

It was a boring day and not much was happening. Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer were out thieving. Pouncival then walked up to her and sat down next to the young queen.

"Hey Pounce" she greeted him

"Hi." He said simply.

Whiskey noticed her father standing in front of some of the kittens. Now that Whiskey was 12, he had gone back to some of his old habits. She then had an idea. She whispered something in Pouncival's ear and told him to tell all of the cats save her father.

She went and told her mother and Misto as well because they had to play a couple of slightly special roles in her trick.

The Junkyard suddenly erupted with music. The cats all sang:

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat._

Her father played along nicely, not suspecting a thing.

_If you offer me pheasant I'd rather have grouse  
If you put me in a house I would much prefer a flat  
If you put me in a flat then I'd rather have a house  
If you set me on a mouse then I only want a rat  
If you set me on a rat then I'd rather chase a mouse_

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
And there isn't any call for me to shout it  
For he will do as he do do  
And there's no doing anything about it!_

Misto came up and sang his line while holding his younger cousin's hand.

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a terrible bore_

_When you let me in, then I want to go out_

Whiskey Kissed her cousin on the cheek then bumped her dad out of the way with her hip and sang, trying to impersonate her father_  
_

_I'm always on the wrong side of every door  
And as soon as I'm at home, then I'd like to get about  
I like to lie in the bureau drawer  
But I make such a fuss if I can't get out_

The Whiskey Tugger is a curious cat  
And it isn't any use for you to doubt it  
For he will do as he do do  
And there's no doing anything about it!

Her mother sang her normal part and beckoned Tugger to finish his song.

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious beast_

My disobliging ways are a matter of habit  
If you offer me fish then I always want a feast  
When there isn't any fish then I won't eat rabbit  
If you offer me cream then I sniff and sneer  
But I only like what I find for myself  
So you'll catch me in it right up to my ears  
If you put it away on the larder shelf

_  
The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and knowing  
The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle  
But I'll leap in your lap in the middle of your sewing  
For there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle!_

The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
The Rum Tum Tugger doesn't care for a cuddle

_The Rum Tum Tugger is a curious cat  
And there isn't any need for me to spout it_  
_For he will do as he do do  
_This part Whiskey and Tugger sang in unison:

_And there's no doing anything_

Whiskey tried to imitate her dad's pelvic movements as she sang:

_Abouuuuuuuuuuuuuuut!_

She looked at her dad as if to say 'your turn'

He looked back as if to say 'Watch and learn' and he sang:

_Abou o wow o wow owow!_

They looked at each other and sang together:

_Abou-wow-wow-wow-wow-wow!_

They both lifted their arms up as they hit the highest note. They then looked at each other again and shrugged.

_About it!_

They ran to either sides of the clearing and played air guitar on their tales, ran to the middle and shook what their mammas gave 'em and finally ran to either top corner of the junkyard and busted out some moves. Finally they both ran off behind a pile of junk.

"Not bad for a first timer, of I do say so myself" said Tugger.

"Thanks Dad. You have to admit, it was pretty fun." Whiskey said.

"Yeah, I guess it was." Her father replied.

They went back out and bowed to the rest of the tribe.

Pouncival came up to Whiskey.

"You were really good out there!" he said.

"Thanks!" she replied "You wanna go play hide and seek?"

"Sure."

"Turn around, touch the ground, bags not being it!" Whiskey shouted as she did the actions.

"Fine" said Ponce defeated. "1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,..."

He counted to 50 and they played for the rest of the afternoon.

Little did Whiskey know, Pounce had fallen for her.

**A/N: Sorry that was so short. I needed a filler. So here you go. This is actually how I got the idea of Whiskey. I was imagining Tuggers song and a little queen butting in. I thought it was cute. So this is how Whiskey came to be.**

**Review!**

**Mungo's Little Teazer**


	10. The First Encounter

**A/N: Hey guys. Two chappies in one night! Aren't you lucky? Here is the next chapter of Whiskey Kitten. WARNING: This may get a bit violent just as a warning. From now on, I'm going to be doing mostly teenage Whiskey. So here goes.**

**Disclaimer: For the last time, do I look like I own Cats?**

_**Ages: **_

_**Whiskey: 13**_

_**Rumpleteazer: 13 ½ **_

_**Mungojerrie: 15**_

_**Pouncival: 14**_

When Whiskey was 13 Macavity attacked the junkyard. She was with Mungo and Teazer playing truth or dare.

"Whiskey, Truth or dare?" Rumpleteazer asked.

"Truth"

"Okay, tell me something nobody knows about you."

Whiskey hesitated, and then spoke "You really wanna know? Ok, ever since I was a kitten-"

"But you still are a kitten" Mungojerrie interrupted

"Am not I'm a teenager, anyway ever since I was a Younger kitten, I've hated all the spotlight. I mean I like it sometimes, but I just like time to myself you know. The only reason I act like I like it all the time is to make my parents happy, 'cos they make me do it. So yeah." Whiskey confessed.

The orange tabbies just stared at her. They never knew that their best friend, the Rum Tum Tugger's daughter, didn't like the entire spotlight.

Suddenly, there was a crash of thunder and lightning.

"Macavity!" screamed Whiskey's Aunt Demeter.

The three teenagers poked their heads out of the den. Macavity stood in the centre of the junkyard looking around. Munkustrap stood defensively in front of him.

"Relax brother; I am not here to hurt your beloved tribe. Can't I visit my family without doing something evil?" Macavity asked with a smirk on his face.

"I guess you could, but you wouldn't." Munkustrap said

"Ah, you know me too well my brother." Said Macavity

Before the Jellicle protector could react, the Napoleon of Crime had pinned him down. A sea of toms rained down on the hidden paw to get him off their protector. This included Tugger, Whiskey's father.

There was a sudden explosion and the toms flew everywhere. And of cause they all landed on their feet being cats. Macavity had used his magic to force them off him. Whiskey realised that Mungojerrie was still standing beside her and his sister.

Macavity turned to face the trio. He looked his niece in the eyes with an evil grin. Suddenly Mungojerrie Leapt in front on the two queens protectively. The ginger tom let out a huge growl and charged at them. Mungojerrie braced himself for the impact.

Macavity ran into him. There was a sudden flurry of teeth and claws. Growls and yelps of pain were heard. Munkustrap had partly recovered from his brother attacking him and saw Mungojerrie fighting Macavity. He was amazed at his skill. He knew all of Macavity's weaknesses from when he worked for him.

Suddenly, there was an ear piercing yell of agony. Macavity had slashed Mungojerrie in the side. The ground was suddenly stained crimson.

Rumpleteazer collapsed to her knees.

Jennyanydots screamed out "NO!"

Skimbleshanks started to sob with Jenny.

Then...

Whiskey snapped.

She threw herself at her uncle with all her strength. Macavity fell on impact and was caught off guard as the young queen started scratching away at any spot she could get her needle-sharp, unsheathed claws. She started to bite him with any chance she had. Macavity started to fight back. He too had razor sharp claws. He then pinned his niece down and slashed at her face, knocking her unconscious.

Pouncival leapt in to save his love but The Napoleon of crime slashed at the young tom knocking him unconscious too. Munkustrap had fully recovered and he ordered all of the other toms to attack again.

Macavity was badly injured therefore much weaker. He could not hold off the waves of toms attacking him. Munkustrap and Alonzo picked the ginger tom up and took him to a bird cage used to hold criminals.

Tugger rushed to his daughter's side. He started to sob as she didn't wake up. He then looked at Pouncival. He had tried to protect his daughter.

He picked up both of the adolescent kittens gently and carried them quickly to Jenny's den. She was sobbing next to her mate.

"Jenny, help, please!" Tugger said in a panicked voice. He then remembered Mungojerrie. He had been like a big brother to Whiskey.

Tugger rushed outside and found Mungojerrie with his sister kneeling beside him.

He could hear Rumpleteazer talking to her brother to keep him awake.

"Come on Jerrie, you can do this. Don't fall asleep on me now. It's ok; when you get better we can go on a huge thievin' spree. We can go where ever you wan' Jer'." She was sobbing to her brother.

Tugger ran up to them. "Teazer here let me take him to Jenny."

Rumpleteazer agreed, "Jerrie, Tugger's gonna take you to Mum ok"

"Ok sis" Mungojerrie replied weakly.

Tugger picked him up and carried him to the den. "Thanks so much for defending Whiskey."

"It's ok. She's loike a sister to me ya know." Jerrie said weakly trying not to drift off.

Tugger got into the den. Jenny and Jelly were working on Pounce and his daughter.

He laid Mungojerrie on a spare bed and kept talking to him to keep him awake.

He sat and talked to Mungojerrie for a long time as the two older queens were trying to heal the two kits.

Skimbleshanks had helped Tugger bandage Mungojerrie so he wasn't bleeding anymore. "Hey Skimble, can you watch Jerrie. I'll go get Teazer."

"Thank you lad" said the older tom in a thick Scottish accent.

Rumpleteazer was sitting outside with tears in her eyes.

"Hey pearls, you can come in and see him now." Tugger said gently.

"Thanks Tugger." She said gratefully and she went to her mother's den.

A few hours later, Jenny came and found Tugger. He had been sitting outside the den with Bomba.

"Whiskey's in a stable condition, and she should wake up soon. We had to use some anaesthetic in case she woke up suddenly." Jenny explained.

Tugger walked into the den and saw his daughter lying on the bed. Her body was limp but her chest was raising and lowering in a slow pattern. He then saw that Pounce was not in the bed next to her.

"Jenny?" he called out softly

"Yes dear?" Jenny said from behind him. Tugger hadn't noticed her come in.

"Where's Pouncival?" He said in a worried tone.

"Oh, he already woke up. He's just in the other room getting cleaned up." The older queen reassured him.

Pounce then walked into the room.

"How is she Jenny? Is she gonna be alright?" asked the young tom

"Yes, she's going to be fine. How are you feeling?" asked Jenny

"I'm fine, just as long as Whiskey is."

That was when Tugger realised that Pouncival really did love his daughter.

"That was really heroic Pounce. Thank you so much, I have no idea what I'd do if Mac had done any more damage to her. She might not be here if it wasn't for you." Tugger said gratefully. He then added "You really do love her, don't you"

"So much" Pounce said in a sincere voice. His eyes saddened. "Why doesn't she love me back?"

"She does. She just doesn't know it yet. Ever since she was born, you've loved her, and she's loved you back. I can tell, she just doesn't know it yet. I see the way she looks at you. It's like you're the greatest person in the world." Tugger explained.

"Really? So she does love me?" he asked

"You bet kiddo. Just you wait. I promise, the first person she sees when she wakes up will be you."

So Pounce waited by Whiskeys side all night and into the morning hours. Finally she woke up. Her eyes fluttered open and the first person she saw was Pouncival, her best friend.

She pulled him into a huge hug and didn't let go for quite some time. When she finally released him, he had a tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" asked Whiskey

"Nothing. It's happy crying. You're alright" Pounce said with a huge smile on his face.

Tugger was asleep on the spare bed. He too had spent the night, but he did not stay awake. He had promised Pounce that he would be the first one that his daughter would see.

Pounce went over and nudged Tugger, who groggily opened his eyes.

"Hey Daddy." Whiskey said.

"Hey sweetie. How are you?" he asked

"I got a headache." She said.

"Funny that. Mac hit you pretty hard."

"Where is he? Did he hurt anyone else?" she asked

"Well he did swipe me, but apart from that not majorly." Pounce said

"What about Jerrie? Is he ok?"

"He's fine." Said Tugger "Just worry about yourself getting better ok?"

"Ok Dad, as long as everyone else is fine."

"Ok sweetie."

**A/N: So here is this chapter done. I actually wrote this way before the others. Just one of those ideas that just slips into your head that doesn't fit in yet. I have another one of those in the process. So yeah. R&R.**

**Mungo's Little Teazer**


	11. He Said It Was Me

**Chapter 11:**

**A/N: Hey guys. I've been busy writing. This will hopefully make up for the time I haven't updated and probably won't for a while. Any who, to go with the story, the ages are the same as the last chapter and will be for a while. Be prepared for a lot of dialogue in the first bit. Just to let you know. If you have any suggestions about what you would like Whiskey or the others to do next, just tell me. I love it when people pitch ideas!**

**Disclaimer: See earlier chapters**

Bomba was standing outside the door to Whiskey's room.

"Come on honey, it can't be that bad." She said through the door.

"It's not bad; it's just kinda embarrassing to tell you." Her daughter replied

"Come on, let me in. I was a 13 year old queen too remember." Her mother coaxed.

The door slowly opened and the scarlet queen entered. She sat down on the bed and Whiskey sat next to her.

"Now what is the problem?" she asked.

"Well, I was hanging out with Jerrie, Teazer, Misto and Pounce, right? So we were playing truth or dare, and Teazer asked Pounce who he liked, just as a joke, and he answered."

"And what's so bad about that?" asked Bomba

"He said it was me." She said as her light brown cheeks went as red as her calico stripes.

"And?" asked her mother with anticipation

"And I think I like him back" she said still bright crimson

"Oh, my little queen is growing up! So what happened next?" her mother was having a little too much fun.

"He asked me out" said Whiskey with a nervous smile.

Bomba squealed with excitement like a teenage queen.

"So what did you say?" she asked

"I said I'd ask" she replied

"Well of course it's alright with me. Why don't you go tell your father? I'm sure he'll be happy to let you go." Her mother said pushing her out the door of the room.

Tugger was sitting at the kitchen table.

"What was all that about?" he asked

"Well, your daughter has something to tell you" said Bomba as she nudged her daughter towards the Maine Coon.

"And what might that be?" the curious cat asked, well, curiously.

"Well," Whiskey started as her cheeks were so red they nearly turned purple, "I was playing truth or dare with Jerrie, Teazer, Misto and Pounce, and Teazer asked Pounce who he liked as a joke. He answered and said it was me. He then asked me out and I told him I'd ask you guys." She said looking at the floor and shuffling her feet.

"Oh." Tugger said with a smirk.

"So, can I?" she asked impatiently

"Yes" said Tugger with a huge grin on his face

"What's got you so happy?" asked Whiskey suspiciously

"Oh, nothing, I just saw this coming" he said

"Da-ad, really?" she asked

"Yes really. I really can't understand how you didn't notice." He said

Whiskey blushed once again. She was getting a little embarrassed by her father.

"Why don't you go tell him the good news?" asked Bomba

"Ok. I'll see ya later!" she said as she ran out the door.

Whiskey sprinted across the junkyard towards where Pouncival was talking to some of the other toms. She ran up behind him and hugged him. They both fell on impact. Whiskey landed on top of Pouncival, and licked his nose.

"So?" he asked

"How about tonight, at seven?" she asked

"Sounds good to me" said her date.

"I'll see ya later then" she said as she quickly jumped off of him and sprinted off. She found Rumpleteazer lying in a hammock made of some old curtains.

"Hey Teazer, can you help me with something?" she asked slowly.

"Shor. Wha' do ya need?" asked the slightly older tabby.

"Well, do you remember earlier, when we were playing truth or dare?" she asked

"Yup. Oh, oi getcha. Ya 'rents said tha' you coul' go. You need moi 'elp ta ge' ready, dontcha?" she asked.

"You know me too well." Said Whiskey smiling at her best friend.

The pair quickly raced to Rumpleteazer's den. Mungojerrie was sitting on the couch.

"Wha' eva ya do, don' come inta tha room" warned his sister.

"Whoi no'?" he asked back

"Coz, we're doin' queen stuff" his sister yelled from the bedroom.

"Kay" he yelled back and continued to read his comic strips.

In the bedroom, Rumpleteazer sat on her bed across from Whiskey, who sat on Mungojerrie's bed. She looked at Whiskey through her fingers like the directors do on movie sets to try and get the shot they want.

"Hang on. Oi'll be roight back" Said Teazer. She rushed outside.

Whiskey wandered out into the lounge room. She sat on the couch next to Jerrie.

"So, which comics are you reading?" she asked

"Garfield" he replied, "'e remoinds me of Bustapha."

"True that" said Whiskey in agreement

A second later, Rumpleteazer ran back inside with Victoria, Etcetera, Electra, Jemima, Demeter and Bombalurina in tow.

"Ge' back in tha bedroom" she told Whiskey. She then added "Jerrie, they need ya a' Jelly's den"

"Ok, we'll make you extra pretty." Said Etcy

"Thanks guys but you really don't need to do this." Said Whiskey feeling a little crowded

"Don't be silly dear. We all want you to feel special for your first date." Said Demeter

With that the group of queens grabbed Whiskey and sat her down on one of the beds. They all crowded around her and started their various makeover procedures.

After a couple of hours of trying makeup colours, different styles for her head fur and various collars, the queens had settled on a look for Whiskey.

They made her close her eyes and led her to the mirror.

"Ok open" said Jemima with a big smile on her face.

Whiskey slowly opened her green-blue eyes. She gasped at her reflection. She had a slight pink tinge to her cheeks, red lips and her head fur was brushed so it would stick out in random directions a little less than usual. Her natural curl had been curled more and she had mascara to make her eyelashes look longer.

"Oh, Oi almost forgo'. 'ere." Said Teazer putting a collar around Whiskeys neck. It was a velvet black piece of ribbon with a single pearl bead hanging from the front.

"Purrrrfect" said Bomba.

"Now for the test run" said Electra

She went out to find Mungojerrie. He walked into the room and stood in front of the group of queens, who had Whiskey surrounded and hidden.

"Wha' do ya wan' queens?" he asked

"May we have your permission to use you as a reaction tester?" asked Victoria

"Sure, Oi guess" he said

"Ok." said Electra

"Ya know wha' Whiskey looked loike before roigh'?" Teazer asked her brother

"Yup"

"Well, time for the reveal" said Demeter

The queens stepped aside to reveal Whiskey.

"So, what do you think Jer'" she asked anxiously.

"Are ya sure tha's Whiskey?" he asked with a smile on his face

"Yup" his sister said, obviously proud of the queens' handiwork.

"Le's jus' say, Pounce is gonna be majorly surprised. In a good way" he replied

"Ok let's get you back to the den so Pounce can pick you up." Said Bomba "Mungo, can you distract him for us"

"Sure." He answered simply

"Ok let's go."

Mungojerrie went outside and found Pounce.

The queens went out next and stood in front of the doorway to make sure none of the toms were looking, and then they raced back to Tugger, Bomba and Whiskey's den.

About ten minutes later, Pouncival knocked on their Whiskey's door. Tugger answered it with a serious look on his face. Pounce suddenly got a lump in his throat. He had never seen Tugger this serious. Suddenly his expression relaxed into a smirk.

"Hello, Pouncival" he said

"Hi"

"Why don't you come inside? Whiskey should be out in a minute" the Maine Coon offered.

"Ok" said Pounce as he entered in front of Tugger.

The pair of toms sat down at the kitchen table and waited in awkward silence. After a couple of minutes, Bombalurina walked out.

"Ok Whiskey, come on out" she said

She stepped aside and her daughter walked out with an anxious smile on her face.

"Whoa" said Pounce under his breath

Whiskey blushed, causing her cheeks to go red under the pink blush.

"Hey" she said to Pounce nervously.

"Hey" he said back "You look... Different" he said with a slight smile.

"You don't like it?" asked Whiskey looking slightly worried

"No" he replied. Whiskey's smile dropped completely. Pounce then added "I love it"

Whiskey blushed again as the smile returned to her face.

"Thanks" she said

"Well you two better get going. I'll see you later sweetie" said Bomba

"See ya Mum, bye Daddy."

"Bye, Love" said Tugger

The two teenagers walked out the door and went to a restaurant on St. James Street. One of the cooks there came out the back and saw the two kittens there.

"Why hello there." He said as he bent down to pat them.

Pouncival had a special tag on his collar. He presented it to the cook.

"Ah, old Jameson sent you didn't he?"the cook asked

Pounce nodded. The cook went inside and a waiter came out.

"Hey there Meatballs" the waiter said as he patted Pounce on the head

Whiskey looked at her date quizzically.

"What? I like meatballs." He said

"You've been here before, I presume" asked Whiskey

"A couple of times." He said with a half grin on his face.

"Is this your date?" asked the waiter

Whiskey looked up at him proudly.

"She's quite the cute one don't you think?" asked the waiter as he stroked Whiskey's head, "May I recommend the Spaghetti, with extra meatballs?" he asked in a posh tone.

Whiskey shrugged and Pounce rubbed against the waiter's legs in confirmation.

"Coming right up" he said as he walked inside.

"So, you like meatballs huh?" Whiskey asked grinning

"No, I love meatballs!" said Pounce

Just then, the waiter came out again with a plate full of spaghetti and meatballs and a bottle of milk. He set is down on a milk crate and poured the milk into two saucers.

"Does this seem familiar to you?" Whiskey asked

"Vaguely" Pounce answered.

Whiskey shrugged it off and started to eat a meatball.

"These are good!" she said with her mouth still half full.

"Told ya!" said Pounce

When they finished the spaghetti and milk, they started to walk home. They went past the old theatre and heard a noise. It sounded like there was a performance going on in there but there was not a show on that night.

Whiskey started heading towards the door.

"I wonder who could be performing now." She said to Pounce

She slowly opened the door a crack and peered inside. There were two cats on the stage, but they were translucent. One was a tabby tom with an eye patch and one ear missing. The other was a white Persian queen. They were singing something in Italian.

"The ghosts of Growltiger and the Lady Griddlebone." Said Pouncival

"Cool" said Whiskey

She started to enter the old building and Pounce followed closely behind.

They reached the front row and sat on the seats. At the end of the song, they both clapped. The two ghosts bowed and slowly faded away.

The two teenagers left the theatre and headed back to the junkyard.

When they were across the road from the junkyard, there was a crack of thunder and they could just make out a shadowy figure disappear into the shadows.

The pair looked at each other and said

"Macavity"

They quickly ran back to the junkyard and entered. Thankfully, everybody was alright. Pounce walked Whiskey to her door and stood on the doorstep with her. They held each other's paws and looked into each other's eyes. Whiskey then thanked Pounce for the night out, licked his nose again and went inside.

"So how was it?" asked Bomba

"Magical" was all that Whiskey could get out.

**A/N: So that finishes this chapter of Whiskey Kitten. I hope you liked it! I think I'll have another chapter up tonight. YAY! Please R&R 'cos you know I love it when you do!**


	12. Taken

**A/N: Hey guys! Second upload tonight! You know why? Because there's no school! Plus it's Friday. Or was Friday. Anyway, set about a week after last chapter. Mac has escaped the bird cage. What will happen now? I'm scared! Anyway read to find out!**

**Disclaimer: see earlier chapters**

Whiskey sat in on the TSE 1. She was feeling worried about something. She couldn't quite figure out what it was. At that moment, she saw the mystic twins come out into the sun, perfectly in sync as normal.

"Hey Cori, Tanto. Can I talk to you guys for a sec?" she asked as she came up to them.

"Of course you can." Said Coricopat.

"What do you want to talk about?" asked Tantomile

"Well, I've been feeling weird, like something bad's gonna happen." She explained

"That is strange. We too have had a feeling of discomfort." Remarked Tanto.

"Well, there's this power thing." asked Whiskey

"What power?" asked the twins in unison, brows furrowed.

"Well, I was hanging out with some of the others, and Admetus was really getting on my nerves 'cos he was teasing me about the fact that I can't sing s good as my dad and I don't know what happened but I just snapped and he ended up on the ground, writhing in pain." Whiskey spat out quickly.

"And how do you know that it was your fault?" asked Coricopat.

"Well, I went and hid in the pipe and Misto found me. I told him what happened and he told me that it was a power. Not exactly magic like him, but more psychic like you guys. So I thought you might be able to help me."

"Yes. I have heard of this type of ability before. But I'm afraid that this is not good. What if..." Tantomile trailed off, not wanting to say the next thing.

"What if what?" Asked the younger queen with a worried look on her face

"Well, I only know of two other cats with this power and one of them is Cori. The other, I'm afraid to say is your Uncle." Said Tantomile "and if one of them tries to use the power against the other, they just absorb it. It is very strange."

"Please tell me the uncle you're talking about is Uncle Munk"

"I'm sorry but if I said that I would be lying." Tantomile said apologetically.

"Why, in the name of the Everlasting Cat am I so much like that monster?" yelled Whiskey.

Mungojerrie noticed her and ran over. She tried to drop to the ground, but Jerrie caught her and held her up.

"Wha' 'appened 'ere?" he asked in confusion

"I think we should discuss this later." Said Cori.

"If you could just take her somewhere away from everyone else. I think she needs to talk to someone close to her." Tantomile hinted. Mungojerrie knew she meant him.

Jerrie carried Whiskey back to his den and set her down on the bed. Her face was stained with tears and annoyance.

"I just don't get it. Why am I so bad? Why can't I be good?" she asked defeated

"You're no' bad. Jus' 'coz ya have tha same power as 'im doesn' mean you're bad." He said, trying his hardest to be reassuring.

"But that's just it. Maybe I'm destined to be evil." Whiskey said

"Don't you dare say that" Jerrie said harshly completely without his normal accent. He immediately softened "No one is destined ta be evil Whiskey. I's jus', some people end up tha' way."

"How do you know?"

"Well, Oi was kitnapped when Oi was abou' two, an' oi was taugh' ta believe tha' evil was good. But then oi was brough' back to tha junkyard an' realised tha' no one should eva be taugh' ta be evil. Mac was jus', unlucky." Mungojerrie said. He was trying his best to explain.

"I'm sorry, Jer'. It's just, I'm really confused. Everybody says that I'm a good kit, but I'm just like _him_" Whiskey said, very confused.

"You'll hav' tha one fing Macavi'y neva did"

"What's that?"

"You'll 'ave me. Io wor'ed for 'im, bu' tha' was ou' of fear. When oi was old enough ta figure ou' tha' i' was wrong, i' was jus' too la'e for 'im. 'e wouldn't listen ta any one else."

"You really mean that?" Whiskey asked

"You be' oi do." Said Jerrie as he pulled Whiskey into a hug.

They both stayed in Jerrie's den and talked.

Tugger came out of his den where he had been napping. He wondered where his family was. He spotted Bomba talking to Cassandra and Alonzo. He went over to them. When he reached them he rapped his arm around his mate's waist and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, babe." She said.

"Hello my darling Bomba. Have you seen our beloved Whiskey?" Tugger said trying to sound fancy because, well, it sounded funny, and he was really bored.

"No I haven't. Do you think she's ok?"

"I don't know. She seemed kinda stressed this morning." Said Tugger.

"You sure she's not just being a teenage queen?" asked Cassandra

"Probably is. Just wondering. I might go and find her. See you guys later" He said. At that, he kissed his mate on the cheek again and left to find his daughter. He saw Mungojerrie come out of his den with her in tow. Jerrie looked warn out and Whiskey looked shocked and was crying. Tugger ran over to comfort his daughter.

"Hey what happened here?" he asked as he approached.

"Um, oi fink Whiskey moigh' wan' ta tell ya. If she doesn' oi will." Said Jerrie who was puffing.

Whiskey was now sitting on the ground, curled up in a tight ball.

"Hey, do you wanna tell Daddy what happened?" asked Tugger, who was now sitting next to his daughter.

"You'll just think I'm a monster!" Said Whiskey, who was balling her eyes out.

"Shhhhh, why would I ever think that? Come on you can tell me anything." Tugger said encouragingly.

Whiskey just looked at Mungojerrie who was now sitting next to her on the other side.

(A/N: I'm not going to put an accent in here. Just use your... Imagination *cue SpongeBob holding a rainbow in his hands*)

"Well, we were talking in my den about this thing and the she got a little worked up. She got really nervous and I tried to help her but when I did, she just looked at me and pain shot through my whole body." Mungojerrie said.

"You don't mean..." Tugger gasped as he realised what had happened.

"Oi'm sorry to say oi do." Replied Jerrie.

The curious cat looked at his daughter.

"See! I knew it! You think I'm a monster!" Whiskey screamed as she stood and ran away.

She ran outside of the junkyard and just kept going. She finally ran into someone. In front of her stood a tall, thin, ginger cat. Whiskey's eyes widened in shock.

"Why hello, my dear niece. What are you doing so far away from your precious Jellicles?" Her Uncle asked her.

She just lay there on the ground staring up at him in shock. He bent down and reached forward to grab her. She flinched away.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you." He said picking her up. "Now tell Uncle Mac what's wrong"

"I'm a monster." Whiskey said quietly

"Now what would make you think that?" the hidden paw asked curiously.

"I'm just like you" Whiskey said just before she bolted in the opposite direction.

_Poor, naive kit._ The Napoleon of crime thought to himself. He then teleported to where Whiskey was running. Again, she ran into him.

"Where are you going?" he asked menacingly.

Again Whiskey bolted in another direction. Macavity merely teleported in front of her again. She tried this many times, but Macavity would just teleport in front of her. Eventually, she collapsed on the ground in defeat.

"Good kit" said Macavity mockingly. He picked her up and let her stand by herself.

"Now listen, I'll make a deal with you. If I let you go, you have to tell me how on earth are you like me? You are not strong, a super genius or even magical. So, my dear niece, how are you like me?" He asked.

"I can make people hurt. With my eyes. I can hurt them if I want to, just by looking at them." She said disgusted with herself.

"I see. None of those Jellicles understand you. But, my dear, I do. You can trust me. I won't hurt you." He said gently. The ginger tom then pulled her into a hug. She didn't care if he was evil or not. She wanted to believe him right then and there. So she did. She trusted him. For a slight moment, she trusted him.

Macavity then heard the another cat coming, most likely looking for Whiskey. He released her and looked at her in the eyes.

"You know I will always be here if you want me to be." He said with grin "It's up to you to choose which side you take." At that, he disappeared.

Just then, Mistoffelees rounded a corner. He ran over to his cousin, who stood there, looking very confused.

"Hey Whiskey, are you ok?" he asked as he approached her.

"Yeah, I think I am." She said as she absorbed everything.

A few days later, Tugger was sitting at his kitchen table, when Whiskey walked out to have lunch. She had been better lately. After she ran away, she had been acting a little more normal. She had been keeping to herself in her room a little more, so she didn't get angry or stressed. And every day, Tantomile and Coricopat would come and talk to her and help her to control her power. She had been working very hard and could now control it quite well. It was about lunchtime, and Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer came over to see her.

"So, how are ya doin'?" asked Rumpleteazer as she nibbled on a piece of an argentine joint.

"Ok. Tanto and Cori have been helping me. It's helped a lot actually" she said.

"Do ya wanna come ou' soide?" asked Jerrie, encouragingly.

"Well, I guess I could for a while. As long as one of the toms is with me in case i slip up." She said

"Well, oi'll be wif ya" said Jerrie

"Sorry Jer' but someone else. I don't want to risk hurting you again." She said, trying to sound as nice as possible.

"Fair enough. Wha' abou' Munk. You 'aven' seen 'im in a whoile." Suggested Mungo.

"That's true. Let's go find Uncle Munk."

So Whiskey, Tugger, Jerrie and Teazer went and said hello to Munkustrap. He agreed to help if Whiskey got mad or stressed and Mistoffelees decided to tag along to help calm her down if need be.

Suddenly, there was a crash and thunder noises. Whiskey's blood ran cold. The one cat she really did not want to see right now. Even though she did trust him slightly, she was scared of what he could do. His powers were much stronger than hers and he had the advantage of magic as well.

"MACAVITY!" shouted Demeter.

The ginger tom appeared in the middle of the junkyard and crates, cages and nets fell into the whole tribe. The only cats, other than Whiskey, who were not caught, were Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer and Munkustrap. Mistoffelees tried to teleport out of the cage but he was knocked out by a henchcat before he could do so. A few more henchcats came out and grabbed Munkustrap and Rumpleteazer and held them back. The only two left were Mungojerrie and Whiskey. They stood in the middle of the clearing, Mungojerrie stood in a defensive stance and Whiskey stood behind him staring in disbelief at her uncle.

Mungojerrie charged at the ginger cat, who merely grabbed him and twisted him to make his arms go behind his back.

Then there was one.

Whiskey stood in the middle of the clearing and looked at Macavity, then Mungojerrie and then the rest of the tribe. She heard someone yelling.

"I'll get out of here, just you wait Mac!" It was The Rum Tum Tugger. He was hitting the sides of the small metal cage until his paws started to bleed.

"Don't waste your time struggling, it won't do you any good." The Hidden Paw yelled at his brother.

"Why are you here Macavity?" asked Munkustrap

"Why don't you ask our niece here, dear brother?" he sneered.

Everyone looked at Whiskey in disbelief. Whiskey was trying to get her thoughts straight. Her head was spinning and she couldn't concentrate. Why did this have to happen to her?

She slowly turned to her father and crawled over to him. He knelt down in the cage and looked at his daughter through the wire.

"Is this true Whiskey? Did you ask Macavity to come here?" asked Tugger in disbelief.

"No Dad! Why would you ever think that? I would never tell that monster anything!" She yelled as tears formed in her eyes.

"Oh, but you did. You see, now I know that we are quite alike. I would like you to come and join me. Just think, with me, you would be respected and understood. But with _them_ nobody understands you. Not even Coricopat. He never had trouble controlling his powers. He was born with control. But no, you and I got this gift later in life; therefore we had to learn to control it. I know exactly what you're going through." The ginger tom said persuasively. "Face it. They think you're a monster. But you are merely misunderstood. But alas, they cannot fully understand that."

"We would never think that of you babe. You know we wouldn't." Tugger said to his daughter as he looked into her eyes.

"Why should I believe anything you say?" she asked her uncle.

"Well if you don't believe me, maybe I can persuade you another way."

He twisted Mungojerrie into a headlock and squeezed his throat.

"NO!" screamed Whiskey as she ran to the centre of the clearing again.

"So who are you going to choose?" asked Macavity in a menacing voice.

Whiskey looked around her. She saw every cat in the tribe in a cage. Her mother and father, her cousins and best friends. She looked at Munkustrap and Rumpleteazer being held back by the henchcats. Munkustrap tried to break free but the henchcat just grabbed his arms tighter.

Then there was Mungojerrie. The one who always protected her against Macavity. The tom that almost died for her. The one that she had hurt with her eyes. Mungojerrie was now in a headlock and his throat was being squeezed tighter and tighter.

"Remember the one who understands you and knows what you're going through" said Macavity coaxing her towards choosing him.

"DON'T LISTEN TO HIM! HE'S LYING!" yelled Mungojerrie.

Tighter.

The orange tabby gasped for breath. Whiskey could see in his eyes that he was pleading for her to save herself and not him.

Tighter.

She could not do this to him.

Slowly, Whiskey slinked on all fours towards Macavity and curled up at his feet and started to cry. Macavity quickly released Mungojerrie and he gasped for breath as he dropped to the ground. Macavity quickly disappeared with Whiskey and the henchcats bolted before Munkustrap or Rumpleteazer could fight back.

As Mungo regained his breath, Rumpleteazer ran over to him.

"Are you ok Jer'?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah Oi'm foine." He said breathing heavily. "Oh Everlasting Cat! This is all moi faul'. Now Whiskey's go'e coz' oi 'ad ta open moi big trap."

"None of this is ya faul' Jer'. It's all Mac. You know 'ow 'e is." Said Teazer comforting her brother.

Tugger got out of the cage and approached them.

"Oi'm so sorry Tugger!" said Mungojerrie.

"No time for sorry now. We have to find Whiskey." Tugger said, panicking.

Pouncival slinked out of a cage and headed for the gate. He was going to save Whiskey, even if he was alone.

**A/N: Wow that was long! Another one of my random ideas that didn't fit into the story. Don't ya just love 'em? Anyway how did I do with the angst? Sorry if I overdid it. I'm still working on angst things. So yeah. REVIEW. Constructive criticism is SO HELPFUL! **

**BTW if you were wondering where I got the power from (Twilight fans will already know), the character Jane has this power. With the absorbing thing, I needed a reason for her not to use it on Mac so yeah. **

**PEACE OUT!**

**Mungo's Little Teazer!**


	13. Different Effect

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. Have been real busy with school and whatnot. Anyway on with the story.**

**Disclaimer: see earlier chappies.**

Macavity and Whiskey appeared in a dark room made of cement with only a small window very high up. The young queen just stayed curled up on the ground sobbing, while the older tom walked over to a box. From the box he took out a small cushion and a tattered blanket. He dropped them on the ground in a corner and went back over to his niece. He picked her up and put her on the pillow and covered her with the blanket.

"Now go to sleep. You have a big day tomorrow." He said as he walked out and shut the door behind him.

Whiskey cried herself to sleep.

Later that night, two of the henchcats were hanging around outside when they spotted something moving behind some milk crates. The queen signalled to the tom to stay quiet and go around the opposite way to her. They crept around to find Pouncival hiding there. He tried to run but to no avail. They grabbed him and dragged him down a hall and into a room. In the room behind a makeshift desk, sat the Napoleon of Crime himself.

"Look what the henchcats dragged in" he said mockingly "Trying to make a daring rescue are we?"

"WHERE'S WHISKEY?" Pounce yelled

"Oh don't worry about your little queenfriend. She's fine; you should be more worried about what's going to happen to you." The ginger tom said menacingly "Take him to the spare room. I have no use of him yet"

"Yes sir" said the henchcats in unison.

They lead Pounce into another room. They threw him to the ground and locked the door behind him. He curled up in a corner and worried about Whiskey.

The next morning, Whiskey was woken up by the sound of something smashing. She got up and tried to peak through the door. It suddenly opened.

"Oh good, you're up." Said a queen, who had opened the door, "Mac needs to see you"

She escorted the young queen to his office and led her inside.

"Ah, Whiskey. Good to see you up" said her Uncle with a smirk.

Whiskey just stood there looking at the floor. She shuffled her feet a bit then looked up.

"So why did you want me to join you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm glad you asked. I have a theory about those with the same powers as us, and I need a test dummy. "He explained.

"And what do you intend on doing to me?" she asked, a little scared.

"Well, you see, I've heard that those with our power cannot use it against another. It makes us immune, if you will." He said "I only ask for your permission"

"Why would I give you my permission?" asked Whiskey

"Maybe for your tomfriend's sake" threatened the ginger tom

"Pounce?" the young queen gasped, "You're bluffing"

"Oh am I? Bring him out"

Two henchcats dragged the young tom into the room and threw him on the ground.

"Pounce!" Whiskey ran up to him and nuzzled him comfortingly.

"Whiskey!" he said returning the gesture.

The henchcats came towards them but Whiskey glared at them. The two toms fell to the floor writhing in pain. Whiskey smirked and turned her attention back to Pouncival.

"Are you ok? How did you get here?" she asked concerned

"I came to rescue you" he said

"Oh isn't that sweet?" asked Macavity mockingly "It's too bad you might not see him again. There's no telling what the powers will do to you."

Pounce tried to stand in front of Whiskey, but Mac shot a quick glare at him.

"STOP IT! I'L L DO WHAT YOU SAY!" yelled Whiskey

She moved in between the toms and braced herself for what may come. Macavity focused all of his strength on her, but nothing happened. She opened one eye and then opened the other. She inspected herself, and then looked at the Hidden Paw with one eyebrow raised.

"Is that it?" she asked

Macavity tried again.

Nothing.

"I...I don't understand. The rumours must be true. There is an upside for me. You cannot use your powers against me kit, so I wouldn't bother trying." He said, a little disappointed.

"Whatever" said Whiskey, "can I go now?"

"Yes", he then called out to the queen who had brought her in "Come and take my niece back to her cell"

"Oh can I ask you a question Uncle Mac?" asked the calico queen

"Well, you just did but I assume you have another" he replied

"Yeah, well, can Pounce stay in my cell? Please?" she asked while trying to imitate Jemima's eyes.

"Yeah, whatever" he agreed. The queen had entered by now.

"Take the tom too"

"Yes sir." Replied the queen

She led the teens down the hall and into the cell. They both stepped inside and the door slammed shut behind them.

"You ok Pounce?" asked Whiskey

"Yeah, I'm fine" he said

"So, totally random question but, what does it feel like?" the younger queen asked

"Uhh, I dunno, painful I guess. Why?" Replied Pouncival who didn't quite know how to answer that.

"I dunno, just wondering" said the younger queen, shrugging it off

"So what does it feel like when it doesn't work?" it was Pounce's turn to ask.

"Nothing really. My ears kinda popped, but that was about it." She said

"Ok"

The sun shining through the small window was suddenly blocked by a shadow. The two kittens' heads shot up. Standing in the window was a dark queen. She jumped down from the window silently, but when she landed, she sneezed. When she sneezed, her coat turned into that of a tabby. The pair looked at each other, then back to the queen.

Finally, Whiskey spoke, " Hey Exotica"

"Whiskey? Is that you?" she asked

"Yes Exo, it's me" she answered

"I thought I might find you here" she said.

"Hey, shouldn't you be with Addie?" she asked

"I am" said the now-dark-again queen

The next moment a tom jumped through the window.

"Hey Addie" said Pounce

"I know not this person you call Addie, my name is the Great Rumpus ca-"

"Admetus, we both know it's you" said Whiskey sceptically, cutting him off.

"Aw, why'd you have to ruin the fun?" he asked

"Well because we are in the territory of my psychotic Uncle and..." she was cut off by the sound of paw steps coming closer.

The four cats froze.

"Get out. Now!" Whiskey said through her teeth.

"Not without you. Your parents have been worried sick, and making a rescue plan." Explained Admetus

"Just wait in the crates over there then." The young queen said, not taking her eyes off the door.

The older pair went and hid in the crates just as the door opened. The Napoleon of Crime stepped into the room.

"Hello again kits" he said

"Uncle Mac" Whiskey replied

"I have decided that there is more to this than first appears. I cannot put my paw on what, but if anything happens" he paused, as if for dramatic effect, "I _will_ know"

"O-Kay" said Whiskey

Something then caught her eye. Macavity's ear was twitching, but exactly the same as hers was. She concentrated on it a little more, but not enough to cause suspicion. Both of his ears were now copying hers in total synch. Fortunately, he did not notice and eventually shook it off. She stopped immediately. He obviously thought it was fleas or something.

The ginger tom finally walked out and Whiskey let out a breath.

"Wow" she said

"What?" asked the other three in unison.

"I have a feeling he's right. There is something more to this." She said

"What do you think that is?" asked Pouncival

"I don't know." She turned her attention to Addie, "Do you know what the rescue plan is?"

"Yeah, it's basically get all the toms here, get them to fight and create a distraction and get Teazer to come find you." He explained

"Ok, and who made up this plan?" she asked

"Munk did"

"Ok, that does not sound like one of his plans"

"Yeah, well, he's so wrapped up trying to keep your dad from coming down here and killing Macavity himself. I guess he's just saying the first thing that comes to his head." Continued Admetus

"I see. That's understandable." Said Whiskey

"So have you got any idea of what this thing might be?" asked Exotica

"Um, I have an idea, but I need someone to test it on. I know this is a big ask, but if it's ok with him, do you think you could get Coricopat to come here? He's the only cat I know of that has this power." She asked.

"Why don't you just come with us now?" Exo questioned

"Well, if I do come, Uncle Mac is sure to come looking for me, and I don't want to put everyone else in danger again."

"That's true. I'll talk to Cori and Tanto and see what they think about this. I hope you know what you're doing" said Exo

"I'm sure I'll get this right." Replied the young queen confidently.

"I'll be right behind you" said Pounce

"Thanks" said Whiskey, blushing. "You guys should go now. Tell the twins if they want, I can sneak out for an hour but only somewhere close."

"Ok, we'll see you guys soon" said Addie as he climbed out the window.

Pouncival pulled Whiskey into a hug. She let out a few tears. Pounce held her tighter. He hated it when she got upset.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok. You'll get this right." He said comfortingly.

"But will I?" she asked back

"Of course you will. Don't worry, I'll be right there, every step of the way." Pounce said encouragingly.

=^.^=

Back at the junkyard, all fell had broken loose. Tugger was sitting in his den comforting Bomba.

Mungojerrie was sitting in his den trying to figure out his own plan, as he knew that Munk's would never work.

"Ok, oi'll 'and maself ova ta Mac, an ge' Whiskey ta run afta tha'" he mumbled to himself just as his sister entered.

"Jer' oi've go' sumthin' importan' ta tell ya" she said

"No' now Teazah" he said, deep in thought

"I's abou' Whiskey!" she protested. That got her brother's attention.

"Well, whoi didn' ya say so?"

"She's as'ed Cori an' Tanto ta mee' 'er in tha alley be'oind tha warehouse. Ya wanna tag along?" she asked

"Are ya kiddin' Teazah? Of course oi wanna come!"

"Good, bu' don' tell anyone where ya goin'. As far as they know ya going ta Vi'toria Grove." She warned

"Okay. Oi'll see ya la'er sis. Oi'll tell Whiskey ya said Hoi!" he called back as he ran out.

He ran to the edge of the junkyard to find the twins waiting, along with Exotica and Admetus.

"I'll stay and cover for the other three. Please take care of Exo for me." Said Addie

"Don' worry oi will." Said Mungojerrie before they left.

The four cats ran quietly to the abandoned warehouse and found Whiskey outside in an alley. When Mungojerrie first saw that there was a tom with her, he crouched into a defensive stance. When the other tom came in front of her, into the light, he realised it was Pouncival. He quickly stood up and ran over to the young queen. He embraced her and she nuzzled his cheek.

"What are you doing here Jerrie?" she asked, pleasantly surprised.

"Oi though' oi moigh' tag along" he said with a goofy grin on his face.

The rest of the group then caught up. Whiskey immediately turned her attention towards Cori.

"Cori, thank you so much for coming!" she said gratefully

"It was my pleasure to help you overcome your powers." He said

"Ok, I know this is gonna sound crazy, but I need you to use yours against me" she said

"Why would I do that? I have no interest in harming you" he said

"Well, do you remember how Tanto once told me that it doesn't work on others with the same power?"

"Yes, I do recall that. Why?"

"Well, it does work, but I think it has a different effect." Explained the young queen.

"I see, and you want to test this theory?" asked Tanto

"Exactly" Whiskey confirmed.

She then stood opposite the rest of the cats and Coricopat started to use his powers. Only slightly at first, by nothing happened.

"Come on, you can do better" Whiskey encouraged him

He trusted her and put all of his strength into it.

The queen opposite him sneezed, and then shook her head.

"See, nothing too serious yet" she said, wrinkling her nose, "Now I need you to stand still for me. Everyone else, I advise you stand back a little." She said

Everybody took a couple of steps back, and then Whiskey focused her energy on Coricopat.

At first, she just made his ear twitch, like she had with Mac, She then made both move. Finally she tried lifting her arms. Coricopat copied her every movement. A grin came across his face.

"I see what you mean" he said

"May I have your permission to see if it does the same for you?" she asked him

"Yes, now that I have witnessed that it does not have the effect it as on others, I trust you will not harm me." He said.

Whiskey put all her strength into it, and, like she did, Cori sneezed and wrinkled his nose.

"I think that's the sign we're looking for" she said, "now try making my ears twitch"

He did so and ended up being able to do it without moving his own.

"Hey, do you think you could teach me how to do it without me having to move?" she asked

"Yes, you must practice your power and gain full control, then you will be able to use only your mind." Explained the male twin

"Thanks Cori" she said, "I have to go, before they suspect I'm missing"

"Ok, we'll see you later. We won't tell the others until you are ready" said Exotica

"Oi'll stay wif ya. Oi know every hoidin' spo' there is ta know in this place. Maybe, oi could sneak 'round a bi'."

"Yeah, ok Jer'" said Whiskey.

The three back into the room and they waited for Macavity to come back. When he did, Whiskey stood up and saluted to him, like one of his henchcats would.

"Unc- I mean Macavity Sir, I have changed my mind and wish to join you" she said in a soldier like voice.

"Really now? Are you sure about that?" he asked suspiciously

"Positive, Sir." She said

Pouncival went to grab her to stop her from giving in to Macavity. The small queen whirled around and glared at him. He dropped to the floor.

"I see you are not trying to fool me. You would never dare to hurt that thing. I'm glad. Your training starts in ten minutes. Meet me in the room down the hall, to the left."

"Yes sir" she said, back in attention.

"I will send in a henchcat to fetch you."

"Yes sir"

He then left the room and a henchcat entered. Whiskey could sense something was still off, so she didn't dare break when she saw Pounce on the ground. On the inside she longed to apologize and tell him why she did it. But on the outside, she scowled at him with stone cold eyes. He just looked up at her in shock, terror, disbelief, and most painful for both of them, hurt.

The henchcat cleared his throat and Whiskey turned towards him and nodded. They both walked out of the room and into the training room.

Mungojerrie came out of hiding to help the younger tom. He pulled him up but Pounce just staggered and couldn't stand up straight.

"I...I can't believe it. Sh...she didn't even look sorry" he stammered out.

"Oi can' believe tha' she gonna be wif tha' scumbag" said Jerrie.

**A/N: Why, Whiskey why? You'll just have to stay tuned to find out. Is Whiskey really turning evil? D: Anyway, I have to go to sleep now. Bye. R&R or stressed out Munk will be set on you. You really don't want that. **

**Luv ya all!**

**Mungo's Little Teazer!**


	14. Stupid Cat

**A/N: Hey guys. Hehe how you been? Sorry I haven't been on for a while. *Dodges random items such as boots, fish bones and old cans* Wow, amazing amo you can find in a junkyard, hehe. Quick, there're mad. Plan B.**

***Hides behind protective Mungojerrie* **

**Ha! You'll never get me here!**

**On with the super long chapter that took me 6 months to write! XD**

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Whiskey stood in the middle of the training room, henchcats surrounding her. One of the queens stepped forward and Whiskey's ears pricked up. She slowly turned around and smirked. The other queen's eyes widened. She dropped to the ground. The rest of the henchcats attacked. The young queen closed her eyes and took a deep breath in. Her eyes snapped open and henchcats started dropping left, right and centre. When the last of them had dropped Macavity emerged from the shadows with a smirk on his face, clapping slowly.

"I'm very proud of you. You are ready for your first task." He said as he circled her he came behind her and put his paw on her shoulder before continuing, "You have to finish one of my enemies for me."

"Which one sir?" asked Whiskey

"Mungojerrie" he whispered harshly

Whiskey's eyes widened, but she realised and stopped immediately.

Macavity continued, "One of my sources has informed me that he is here, in the building. You are to find him and report back to me. I will give you the choice to have help."

"I wish to complete my task alone. I feel it will help me prove myself better," she answered

"Very well. You are dismissed." He said

Whiskey left the room and heard her uncle yelling at the henchcats to get up. She ran to her room and saw Pounce and Jerrie sitting against the wall. Her eyes suddenly filled with hurt.

Mungojerrie noticed her and got up. He came towards her forcefully.

"Whoi would ya do somefin' loike tha'? An' ta Pounce too?" he asked angrily.

"They're watching" Whiskey said through her bared teeth

"Don' give me tha'. Whoi should oi believe wha' ya say now huh?"

"I'm serious Jer'! They know you're here. I'm supposed to bring you back to Mac" she yelled at him.

"Wha' are ya talkin' abou'?" he asked

"Go Jerrie. Go now!" she said

"Make me!"

"Mungojerrie, I'm begging you to get out now. Take Pounce with you! Please!" she pleaded

The older tom glared at her. Her expression was desperate.

"Oi'm comin' wif ya" he said

"You can't. You'll die." She protested

"So? Whoi do you care? You're on _his _soid now, ain't ya?"

"No! You have to believe me. I can't tell you, or he'll hear. Please Jerrie."

"Take me. Come on, wha' are ya waitin' for?" he asked

"Please, don't make me do this!" she said pleadingly.

"Jus' do i'." He said with his eyes full of hatred.

He walked towards her and tied his front paws up with a piece of string. He then put them behind his back and started for the door. He turned to her and waited.

Whiskey turned to Pounce. He looked into her eyes with hurt in his.

"Please Pounce. Tell him not to." She pleaded to him

"Why should I?" he asked

"Fine, but at least go and tell everyone else that I won't be coming home. I'm handing myself over to Mac. I'm sorry." She said

"What? You can't do that!" he protested

"And why not? It'll keep the rest of the tribe safe won't it?"

"Yes but you won't be" he said, "I love you Whiskey!"

Tears began to roll down her cheeks.

"Go tell Munk to gather as many of the adults as possible and meet me in the alley. I'm going to be on Mac's side. Just for now. I promise not to hurt anyone. Just let them believe that they have to fight me. I need Cori to be there because he can control me. Just do it please Pounce? I'm begging you." She pleaded.

"Ok. Make sure you're safe 'til I get back." He said as he climbed out the window. "I trust you"

That was all she needed to give her courage.

"Jerrie, I'm supposed to finish you off, if ya catch my drift. You have to say that the others are on their way to give Mac a distraction for you to go meet them ok?" said Whiskey.

"Okay. Got i'." He replied.

She led him down the hall into a large room where they held fights. Mungojerrie cringed when he saw the door. He knew this room too well.

Whiskey spotted a henchcat and ordered him to go and get Macavity. When he arrived and saw the tabby a sinister grin crept onto his face.

"Good. You have completed the first part of your task. Now for the final part." He said

He went up to Mungojerrie and shoved him to the ground and kicked him a couple of times. Whiskey tensed when this happened. Macavity finally finished his work then turned to Whiskey.

"Why don't you give him a little reminder of which side he should have chosen when he had the chance?" he said

She nodded to him and glared at the tabby that was on the ground in front of her. He yelped in pain as the pain engulfed his body. When she finally stopped he looked up at her and Macavity grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and pulled him up.

"Are you ready to do the deed?" he asked Whiskey

Her eyes shifted from Mungojerrie to Macavity, then back to Mungojerrie.

He then choked out "Tha others are comin'. You'll neva stan' a chance Mac!"

"What? There are other Jellicles coming here?" he asked furiously.

"I suggest we form a plan sir" said Whiskey.

Macavity called for all the henchcats to come to attention and divided them into four groups.

"You shall come in from the north, you the south, you the east and you the west. Whiskey and I will be waiting in the alley and you are to ambush them. Is everything clear?" he said forcefully.

"Yes sir" the henchcats chorused.

"Why don't we bring our friends a little present?" he said to Whiskey, holding Mungojerrie by the scruff.

The groups split up and went to their positions. Whiskey ran ahead to check if the Jellicles had arrived yet.

She rushed into the alley and looked around. She started to panic when she didn't see anyone. Then something caught her eye. There was a bright green pair of eyes staring back at her.

"Teazer?" she asked

The eyes widened to in surprise.

"Whiskey?" a voice asked back

"Yeah, it's me" she said.

The slightly older queen suddenly burst out from where she was crouching and pinned her down.

"Where's Jerrie?" she asked angrily

"Boss's got him" Whiskey said, slightly stressing 'boss'

"Wha' do ya mean bo- Oh no Whiskey. No ya can' 'ave" said the tabby getting up and staring at her friend in disbelief as she backed away from her.

Macavity then burst through into the alley, dragging Mungojerrie behind him, who now had his back paws tied as well as a gag.

"JERRIE!" screamed his sister

Mungojerrie shook his head frantically to tell his sister not to come near him.

"There's more?" she mouthed to him

He nodded slowly. Pounce suddenly crept up behind Whiskey and grabbed her in a headlock. He made sure not to hurt her but hold her just tight enough to be realistic. She played along. She pretended to gasp for air as if she were being choked. There was a sudden burst of henchcats from all directions. The Jellicles then did the same. They separated into individual, one-on-one fights. The mystic twins then emerged from the shadows, as well as Mistoffelees.

_Cori? Tanto? Misto? Can any of you hear me? _Pounce thought in hope that one of them possessed telepathic powers. Tantomile's eyes shot towards him.

_Tantomile? _He repeated mentally.

Tanto nodded back.

_Ok, Whiskey isn't really on Mac's side. She's just pretending so that she can get him by herself. Can you get your brother closer to Macavity? I think he could control him better than Whiskey. You only need Mac to use his powers against him. _Pounce explained mentally.

The queen nodded in response and started whispering to her brother. By now the Jellicles had outsmarted the henchcats and had thrown nets over them. Coricopat crept up behind the ginger cat and touched his shoulder. By habit, Macavity spun around and tried to use his power, but the only reaction the other tom had was a yawn. Cori started to twitch Mac's ears to make sure it had worked. He nodded to his sister who went over and told Pouncival it had worked. He let Whiskey go to fight her Uncle.

Suddenly, she was spotted by Tugger. He ran over to her as she reached Mac.

"Let her go Mac!" he demanded.

"Face it little brother, I have turned your powerful daughter against you and she is now trained to destroy you." He spat the last two words, bitterness dripping off his tongue.

Tugger growled at his brother then started to charge towards him. He was block by a smaller body. Whiskey had thrown her arms around her father and was holding him tightly. Tugger held her tighter. She whispered in his ear that she needed to do something.

Meanwhile, Macavity watched his brother and niece with anger.

"Why are you hugging the enemy?" he asked with rage.

"Oh, but I'm not." Said the young queen with a smirk.

"Yes you are!" retorted her Uncle.

"I'm not hugging you!" she snickered. She started to control his paw. "One question Uncle Mac."

"What?" he spat back.

"Why are you hitting yourself?" she asked him as she made him slap himself across the face.

"What is happening to me?" the ginger tom panicked.

"You were right Uncle Mac. There is something more to this power. I kind of like it." Whiskey mocked.

Macavity was overwhelmed with rage and through that rage, he overpowered Whiskey. She tried to stay in control of him, but he was too strong. He used his magic to throw her against a wall.

"WHISKEY!" yelled Pouncival and Tugger as she lay crumpled at the base of the wall.

"I'll beat the fell out of you, you son of a Pollicle" yelled Tugger, who got so far as a step towards his brother before being thrown into a pile of crates.

"Bro, don't mess with the mane!" he said, fluffing it out as he got up.

Pouncival ran over to Whiskey who was still at the base of the wall. "Whiskey, are you alright? Talk to me, please." He said as he held her in his arms.

Whiskey's eyes fluttered open and she smiled when she saw Pouncival, but her smile quickly faded into a look of horror as she noticed what was going on behind him.

A few of the henchcats had broken free and were surrounding Jerrie, who was still tied up. Whiskey tried to get up but collapsed in pain from the impact.

"Dammit! I have to get over there." She cursed.

"You can't you're hurt. _I'll_ go untie Jerrie." Pounce said.

"But they'll get you too. Let _me_ go. I'm the one who got us all in this mess. I just need help to get up."

"Are you sure about this? What if something happens?" He asked as he helped her up.

"I dunno Pounce. Just trust me on this one ok? Hey do you know if the twins can read minds?" she asked, "I need to get Cori to control me."

"Yeah, Tanto can." replied the tom.

_Tanto? _Whiskey thought. _If you can hear me, I need you to get Cori to control me. Ask him if he can get me over to Jerrie. Please._

Whiskey started to crawl towards the group. She suddenly pounced and knocked over the henchcats.

She quickly removed the gag and cut the rope around his front paws. She then spun around and knocked the henchcats' heads together, knocking them out. She then collapsed again as Coricopat stopped controlling her. The young queen tried to get up but blacked out from the agony. Mungojerrie finished cutting the rest of the ropes then scooped Whiskey up and ran to the small block on the other side of the fence.

"Don' worry Whiskey. You're safe now." The older tom told her as he set her down.

Mungojerrie ran out to find his sister. He looked around frantically trying to spot his partner in crime. He then spotted Tugger fighting off some henchcats with Teazer on the ground behind him. Jerrie rushed over to them and knocked the henchcats out.

"Tugger ge' Teazah outta here. Take 'er t' the block on the otha soid of tha fence. Whiskey's awready there." The younger tom instructed.

"No oi wanna stay an foight" came a female voice.

"An' oi don' wan' ya t' ge' hurt any more Teaze. Jus' do i' for me, please?" her brother pleaded her.

She nodded and Tugger ran off.

Munkustrap had ordered the rest of the Jellicle to go back to the junkyard because he knew they would lose the fight. The few that stayed behind left soon after. Tugger had gone to look after Whiskey and Teazer. The only one left was Mungojerrie.

As soon as he saw they were safe, he turned around to fight, only to run into Macavity. He looked up at the ginger tom with hatred filled eyes.

"We meet again Mungojerrie." He said menacingly.

The tiger tom said nothing.

"I'm the one who broke your sister's arm you know." The ginger tom said mockingly.

Mungojerrie started to shake. Macavity knew he would snap any second.

"It was quite easy. You would know. You've done it too, remember? She was caught sneaking out. I thought you ought to teach her a lesson." The Hidden Paw snickered.

Mungojerrie remembered when he insisted to be punished instead. Macavity ended up controlling him and making him break Rumpleteazer's arm.

"It wasn't me. You controlled me." He whispered harshly through clenched teeth. Macavity could tell he needed just a little push to go over the edge, due to his lack of accent.

"It was your paws. Your paws broke her arm Mungojerrie. You can't deny that."

Mungojerrie fought with all his might to stop himself from lunging at the taller tom, but to no avail.

"I'm sorry Teazer." He whispered under his breath before lunging at the ginger tom. As soon as Mungojerrie and Macavity came into contact, Macavity let out an electric shock. Mungojerrie was electrocuted and knocked out.

"We won this round!" yelled Macavity in victory.

The henchcats cheered.

"Now everyone back to work!" The Napoleon of Crime yelled when the cheering died down.

There were a few groans as the crowd dispersed and quickly cleared off. Macavity stood over Mungojerrie as he came to. He tried to get up but to no avail.

"You are one stupid cat." Macavity said as he turned to walk away.

Mungojerrie lay there on the cold pavement slipping in and out of consciousness as the sun sank low in the sky. He lay there and wondered if he would ever see his sister again before finally falling unconscious.

**A/N: No! Jerrie! I'm a terrible person! For more reasons than 1.**

**1 I am torturing characters to death D:**

**2 It took me 6 months to write a chapter. And I left you guys with a cliffy so I apologise infinite times for that. **

**I'm on holidays soon so I hope I can get more writing done.  
Anyway sorry again and I love all my loyal reviewers!**

**R&R please! I need feedback! I need to know how bad I am at writing fight scenes!**

**Btw I got dA and Twitter now. I'll put a link to both on my profile page. They aren't much yet but I'm getting there.**

**Luv ya lots!**

**Mungo's Little Teazer**


End file.
